Having You Back
by Lady-Zukaku
Summary: Daughter of Shizuo Heiwajima has a past with son of Izaya Orihara. After not seeing each other for two years the four of them have to deal with all their problems and attempt to solve them or in turn make them worse. Izaya and Shizuo along with my two OC's. Rating may range from T to M depending on how the plot-bunnies feel
1. We're Back There

Having You Back

A/N: This is a fan fiction about Izaya Orihara and Shizuo Heiwajima along with my two OC's. It's this really random thing that just popped into my head while playing dress up games on Gamepost. It's post-color gang war. This is my first time doing a fan fiction like this so please forgive me if it sucks. I hope you enjoy! R & R please!~~

Disclaimer: I don't own or take any claim to the DRRR characters included in this story. They are all property of Ryohgo Narita.

* * *

I was minding my business while walking down the beach in my pink and white bathing suit and skirt. I was packed and ready to leave after a simple time swimming. It was my last day in America and I figured I'd spend it relaxing. An hour or so after leaving the beach, I was on the plane heading back home to 'bukuro. Dad was sleeping in the seat next to me. 'He had work while we were out there so of course he'd be tired,' I thought. I opened up my laptop and entered a chat room. A few people were on but no-one I recognized.

_MimiH: Anyone up to telling me how 'bukuro's been in the past month?_

I waited a few minutes and was about to close my laptop when the chat beeped.

_Kanra: Well some people who left have come back. I mean I doubt you know them but I'm sure you'll hear about them. Also nothing has really changed since all the color gangs and Saika and stuff has settled. Oh! Shizuo Heiwajima is due to return to Japan in a day or two. That's all I know~~_

_MimiH: Oh well thanks then. But who are those people who are also returning?_

_Kanra: Well I'm not sure I'll tell you that~~ _

_(Kanra has left the chat room)_

I closed the computer and placed a pillow onto my fathers lap. I lifted the arm rest and laid across him to get some sleep.

After the extremely long plane ride back to Japan, we high-tailed it straight to Ikebukuro because Dad hates to waste time. We arrived at the house we'd lived in for years and felt as if it were a new place. Of course that would make sense since we had it remodeled and what-not. I went to check out my 'new' room and found it to my liking. The walls were gray and the floors were polished wood. I knew the decorator understood what I asked for so I was a bit happy to be home at that point. Dad stayed to unpack but I hate to sit around so I went out for a walk. I went to all my favorite places: the park, the bookstore, Russia Sushi. However I didn't see anyone familiar. I mean I don't have any friends-at least not anymore-but I did know people. I sat down at the edge of the fountain in my favorite park and pulled out my phone. I pushed a few buttons and turned the outside towards myself to take a picture. I put it up on the web and got a bunch of posts from strangers or relatively familiar people saying things like 'cute' or 'welcome back'. I sighed and snapped my phone shut. When I stood up I found a tall guy with black hair standing in front of me. I jumped backwards and almost fell into the fountain until I caught myself. He looked at me in deep analysis and I stared. "Umm, excuse me? Why are you staring at me like that?" I questioned almost worried about the situation. The guy took three steps back and his eyes flashed for a second.

"Forgive me for something so rude. I just wondered if that was your real hair color." He said. I was a little confused, but then took a piece of my hair between my fingertips and studied it.

"Of course," was my reply, "I do indeed have naturally brown hair. Why?" The guy laughed a little and shook his head. He smiled at me. I fought off the glare I wanted to give him for not answering my question. Then he asked something weird.

"May I go home with you?" He asked as if it was the most common question to ask someone you just met. I turned and started to leave without giving an answer. I could hear his footsteps behind me. The guy followed me all the way home and when we got there the only thing he said was, "You…live here?" I scoffed at the question feeling insulted. "Mizu-tan? Could it be you?" He asked. I froze. All of me, my mind, my body, everything. I could barely breathe, I had to squeeze out what I wanted to say.

"No-one calls me that…no-one except…" I couldn't finish the sentence. The guy waved almost shyly.

"It's nice to see you again Mizu-tan." He smiled. I got fiercely angry. I couldn't control myself. Next thing I knew the guy was sitting on the ground with his hand to his face.

"You're Higechi, aren't you? How dare you come back as if nothing's happened! Don't think we're still friends!" With that I stormed into the house and slammed the door. Dad was on the couch looking at me like I was psycho. I shook my head and he knew not to ask. I went straight to my room and flopped onto the bed.

* * *

A/N: So that's the first part. What do you think? Good or bad? I take constructive criticism and praise. If I get flamed I'll flame you back so be careful. Please review and continue to read! Thanks ~~_ Lady Z_


	2. Before You Left

Having You Back

Chapter 2: Before You Left

A/N: This is gonna be fun~~ I hope you liked the first chapter enough. Unfortunately I cant assure the quality of this story so sorry. Anyway I'll start.

Disclaimer: I don't own or take any claim to the DRRR characters included in this story. They are all property of Ryohgo Narita.

* * *

Higechi Orihara was my only and best friend. He, unlike the rest of my classmates, was not afraid of my physical strength. He, unlike the rest of my classmates, was not weirded out by my interest in the life of a boy. He was kind and accepting and I was lonely and determined. The guy's got black hair and red eyes and loves to wear black and gray. If you'd ask any girly girl they'd say he had the best personality a guy could have. I might've still thought so too if he hadn't done what he had.

I'm Mizuno Heiwajima. I was the odd kid in the class. I have brown hair and ridiculous physical strength. I am indeed, the child of the Ikebukuro Beast: Shizuo Heiwajima. If that was reason enough for people to keep their distance then I surely gave them another one to make sure they stayed away. I am a wannabe boy. A girly, wannabe boy. But despite that I was able to make a friend. That friend was another kid with a well-known father. Higechi, son of the notorious information broker: Izaya Orihara. It was quite the unlikely friendship because our parents didn't get along at all. But I only learned that after we were already the best of pals. I brought Higechi home along with me one day and Dad flipped out. He saw the hair, eyes, and jacket he had on and threw a couch at the boy. I caught the thing and put it down safely but I still found Higechi on the ground in shock. After I explained Dad could handle Higechi but if Izaya-san came around he'd get angry.

Like any true friends we had nicknames for each other. No-one else could call us by those names. I was Mizu-tan and he was Gechi-tan. He hated his name but he let me call him that just because. We played all the time. We bothered people and messed with their heads. We both liked chess, though I hate the game now. He let me study him as my subject in my own little research of the life of a boy. You couldn't separate us if Dad tried to pull us apart. It's just how we were. We always went to the same school and through the manipulations of Higechi's dad, we were in all of the same classes. I don't actually think he's that bad of a guy but Dad is sure of it. Then again I barely know the man.

I spent all night thinking and remembering. Then I got to the things I didn't want to remember. A week before our last year of junior high Higechi told me he was moving. I didn't react at all. I just pretended as if he had said nothing. But then that Sunday I received a text message. _I'm gone. Sorry._ I missed the first two weeks of school after that. For months I didn't speak and I barely ate. I just couldn't handle what had happened. Dad tried but couldn't console me. When the mute thing wore off I drowned myself in my research. The other subjects were less interesting but I lived with it and almost forgot about the pain I had felt. Unfortunately, the content feeling was gone when my birthday came along and I only received a present from Dad. I think I hated everything after that. The day after, I made Dad swear to never ever buy me a birthday present ever again. He hasn't, not since then.

Honestly, I'm completely amazed at the fact that Higechi thought he could just stroll back into my life like he didn't hurt me. Most people would say I'm traumatized. I agree. But Dad thinks it's normal. I don't know what's up with him but who cares. I love Dad and all but the only one who really understands me now is Uncle Kasuka. We don't talk but we write. He sends me money so I can buy nice things but I hardly use it. I've been saving it for no real reason. Higechi has caused my life to completely fall apart, rebuild itself and then slightly malfunction. We cant be friends again. He's done too much. Or am I just that mad at him? Am I just blaming him for my immaturity, my incapability to handle the situation? I know he was a good person but good people can do bad things. But I'm neither of those people. Neither good nor bad. Before Higechi left I was sure I was a good person. He left and I became…nothing. I was-no, I am nothing. I don't know whether that was my fault or his but I know it was caused when I accepted the fact that he was gone.

I don't know the exact reason I'm angry with him but I know that its got something to do with the fact that he told me he was gone with a text. A damn text. I didn't even get to hear it come from his own mouth. I didn't even get to hear his voice one last time. And now that I finally have heard that voice again…I hate it. No matter what the words are when I hear it all I want to do is…cry.

**But I don't cry.**

* * *

A/N: Sorry was this bad. In the middle I felt like it got too sappy but I just couldn't stop. Please review. Thanks for reading I hope the plot bunnies survive long enough for me to finish these spontaneous piece of writing. Hope it was to your liking. Review and read some more. Thanks ~~ _Lady Z_


	3. Since You're Here

Having You Back

Chapter 3: Since You're Here

A/N: Part 3 is here and I hope you enjoy it as much as I like to write it. Hope I don't confuse you with this as I think it's a little too open and complicated~~ 'Kay I'll start.

Disclaimer: I don't own or take any claim to the DRRR characters included in this story. They are all property of Ryohgo Narita.

* * *

It's been about 3 days since I've been back and I currently dread everything. When Higechi was gone I had slowly begun to like things again. But he's back and what am I to do about it? Pout and hoe myself up like usual. Dad isn't happy with it either, but he doesn't hide, he throws things. I'd do it too but it'd end up costing us a fortune.

School starts on Monday which is only 2 days from now. I don't think I'm ready for that. The social problems and school work. But mostly the social problems. The whole Higechi thing has me stressed out enough. Besides my lack of friends leaves me with difficulties in its own light. I got up out of my bed and strolled over to my neat desk. I sat in the chair and opened my laptop to see a waiting message from the chat room. I clicked at it and was not surprised to see who it was from.

_Kanra: So? Figure out who I was talking about yet?~~_

_MimiH: I did and I knew them already._

_Kanra: Really now? Were they friends of yours?_

_MimiH: __Were__, is the key word in that sentence._

_Kanra: That's quite unfortunate. Well I hope you have good luck with your unfortunate situation._

_MimiH: Wait! I need some help…_

_Kanra: I'm listening._

_MimiH: The boy that came back did me dirty 2 years ago. I think it was a pretty big deal but he swears he has no idea what I'm talking about. What should I do?_

_Kanra: Well, if he truly doesn't remember then you should just tell him in the most dramatic way possible.~~ Then make him get on his knees and apologize~~_

_MimiH: Hm…sounds logical but I think I'll test him to see if he really doesn't know._

_(MimiH has left the chat room)_

I closed my laptop and got dressed with my newfound determination. I went out to the living room and found Dad sprawled about the couch in deep sleep. I picked him up and brought him to his room and left him on the bed to sleep. I went to the kitchen and made myself some strawberry waffles. Though normally I would savor my favorite breakfast, I wolfed down the food and headed out of the house. I went for a quick visit to a department store. I stuffed my purchase in my pocket and traveled to my favorite park. I flipped open my cell and Googled a few things. Then I flipped it shut. I took a deep breath and opened it again. I dialed a number I hadn't used in 2 years, yet I remembered it perfectly.

"Hello? This is Higechi…" The person on the other end answered.

"Um…Higechi. Come to the park, okay? I'll be waiting."

With that I hung up the phone and waited as patiently as I could. I was unbelievably nervous. I had to wait for about 8 minutes. Higechi jogged up to me panting. I could only assume he ran the whole way. I almost laughed, but had to hold back lest ruin the whole plan. When his breathing regulated again he spoke up. " I'm so glad you asked to meet me. I was afraid you'd never speak to me again." He said. I only nodded slightly. I took 2 steps forward and in a split second I had a flick blade to his neck. His eyes widened and I developed a vicious glare.

"Two years ago you left with your father. I have no idea where you went but I'd like to let you know that it devastated me. My life completely fell apart after that. You say that you don't remember what it is you did to me. Is that the truth?" I said with anger in my voice. Higechi said nothing. "Lying or not telling me will result in you being sliced to bits. Answer the question." I smirked coldly. Higechi took a shallow breath.

"I r-really don't know w-what it is I've done." I trusted the answer. I brought the blade to my side then quickly grazed his face with it. It took him a moment to realize I'd cut him. When he did he put his hand to his cheek and winced. "I guess I deserved that…"

I wondered if I was doing the right thing and then found my resolve slipping. I dropped my head to look at my feet. I began to mumble, "Do you want to know?" He nodded. "The day you left…that Sunday two years ago. How dare you forget. It was my…birthday." I almost cried but I tried to hold it in. Higechi's eyes went wide and he dropped his hand to his side. I looked at him to see his sad, regretful eyes. I wondered if I could forgive him. Then I remembered what the girl online had said. I quickly put the blade back up to his face. "I'd assume you want my forgiveness?" It came out as more of a statement than a question. He nodded very slightly as not to get cut again. "On your knees, meaningfully apologize, and I will work extremely hard to forgive you." I replied.

As Higechi began to put one knee to the ground I found my knife removed from my hand and a tall man in front of me. I yelped and took a few steps backwards. I looked at the man and recognized him as Higechi's father. He was way more skilled than I with a blade. His was to my face in less than a second. I refused to react, despite how afraid I was. "Unfortunately for you, my son bows to no-one. You'll have to find a different way to forgive him." Izaya smirked. He put his knife back into his sleeve and turned to his son. "Get up Higechi." He said with sultry sweetness I became angry. This adult was ruining everything.

"No! Bow to me and beg for forgiveness!" I yelled. I could tell Higechi was conflicted. Izaya turned and shot me a smirk dripping with his anger. I refused to stand down to him. Then suddenly like it was the most natural thing to see, a vending machine fell out of the sky and landed right beside Izaya. Higechi and I were shocked. Dad came from beside me looking like he'd kill somebody.

"Mess with my daughter again, Flea, and next time I wont miss." He growled out at him. Dad then picked me up and took me home. He put me in my room and asked if I was hurt. When I said no I asked if he'd make something to eat. He left, closing the door. I slumped myself onto the bed and could only focus on one thing. I didn't get my apology.

* * *

A/N: Well that's it for now. How'd you like it? I need more reviews or I wont know how I'm doing and I'll just assume you guys hate it and stop writing. But if I do get some reviews I'll make the next chapter about how Izaya and Shizuo even had Higechi and Mizuno in the first place as per request from .71192. Thanks for reading! Will update again as soon as I write the next one~~ _Lady Z _


	4. I Wasn't There

Having You Back

Chapter 4: I Wasn't There

A/N: Hey there I'm back. Sorry I couldn't exactly think up a way for this to work. This one might not make any sense so please tell me if you need anything clarified. So...let's get started~~

Disclaimer: I don't own or take any claim to the DRRR characters included in this story. They are all property of Ryohgo Narita.

* * *

Higechi

* * *

First day back to school and I'm not in the mood for it. I'm not sure whether I'm upset about what happened with Mizuno and I or if I just really hate school as much as I think I do. I walk down the school hall to my new class. The uniforms here are completely unattractive munsell blue. It pains my eyes just to look at them. But I have to wear one so as they say, grin and bear it. It's a little early so when I step into the classroom there are only a few people there. I slid the door closed and at the sound those few people looked up at me. 2 girls, 4 boys. At first they seemed uninterested but when I lidded my eyes and smirked at them the girls shrieked in delight and the guys glared. I took a seat in the 4th row next to the window so that I may observe the passers by.

The bell rang about 10 minutes later and the rest of the students filed in and out of the corner of my eye I saw Mizuno walk in last. I didn't turn to face her as I hoped she wouldn't see me. The last open seat was two ahead of me and one over. So I had a perfect view of her. The teacher walked in. It was a relatively young guy with medium length, brown hair. He called the class to attention and wrote his name on the bored. "Hello students. I'm sure you all know the deal by now since its your second year. I'm your new homeroom teacher, Mr. Seira. Before we start with anything, normally I would just assume you all know each other but we seem to have a new student. Could you stand up and introduce yourself." The guy didn't bother announcing my name but I stood up and put on my smirk. I swear I looked just like Dad.

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Higechi Orihara. I hope to become friends." I bowed and sat back down but everyone's eyes stayed glued to me. I could hear the whispers.

"Orihara? Like the info broker?" Or something of the like. I turned back towards the window and the teacher began talking again. I wasn't listening though. I could only focus on my own problems. She said she doesn't know where we went. We went to Hokkaido. Both of our mothers lived up there. We went because Dad suddenly got a lot of requests for his services up there and he said he didn't want to continuously travel back and forth. While we were up there I would visit Mom all the time. Every once and a while I would visit Mizuno's mother in the graveyard. I would sit in front of the stone and tell her everything about. Sometimes Mom would come with me and we'd talk together. She told me how Dad only wanted her for me and then once I was born he left with me. She told me how Mizuno's mother was ill but had always wanted a daughter. She ended up having one with the Ikebukuro Beast because Dad set them up together. I guess that was one of the better outcomes of my dad's manipulations. But Miss Mizune died during birth. Such a terrible thing. When the fluctuations of Dad's work calmed he said we were moving back to Shinjuku. But that wasn't until two weeks ago. Now we're back and Mizuno hates me.

I could tell her all this stuff but I doubt she'd listen for that long. I wouldn't either. I cant believe we left on her birthday and I forgot. Now I understand. I'm pretty sure I was her only friend and for me to vanish on her birthday. I'm a total asshole. I started thinking up ways to make it up to her. Then I remembered her birthday was just last week. I could get her something and apologize and beg for forgiveness like she told me to at the park. I developed a grin after finding the solution. I just had to hope it'd work. The bell rang and the next teacher came in. Some woman with blonde hair. I didn't pay attention to her either. I just sat in my seat looking out the window grinning like an idiot. If I remembered correctly there was something Mizuno had always wanted but could never afford it. I couldn't remember what it was though. About halfway through the class, I think, the teacher came next to my desk and slapped a ruler across it just barely missing my hand. I looked down at it and then up at her.

"Nice of you to re-enter my class Mr." She looked down at her seating chart which the previous teacher had made. "Mr. Orihara, huh?" I nodded. She looked at me suspiciously and I smirked. She groaned upon seeing it and turned back to the front of the class. "Do pay attention in my class Mr. Orihara." I gave a curt nod and adjusted my eyes to stare at the board. I laughed to myself figuring Dad had done something to this woman. When class was over I surveyed the room and went to the front. The blonde teacher was gone and had left the seating chart on the desk. I picked it up and compared the chart to where everyone was. I had to figure out everyone's names somehow. Once I was sure I had memorized who everyone was I checked the clock above the doorway. I had about twenty minutes. I left school knowing I wasn't supposed to and not caring.

* * *

Mizuno

* * *

I couldn't believe Higechi ended up in my class. I hardly cared though. I was too busy trying to remember my schedule for the day and thinking maybe I'll join a club this year. I ate my boxed lunch and continued to think. Not to my surprise I found kids staring at me. When I made eye contact one of them smiled and then looked away. New year, new experiences I figured. I noticed Higechi leaving and figured he was leaving school grounds, which is against the rules. I still didn't care. Then I remembered I have an AP class after this and need to find my other classroom. I quickly finished my meal, grabbed my things, and darted to the door. I turned and looked at my desk to make sure I didn't leave anything. I saw the person from before wave at me. I looked around and then pointed to myself. She nodded and laughed a little. I'm sure I blushed red, waving ever so slightly back. I turned and left to find room 2-F.

When that class ended I had to go back to my original room 2-A. When I was walking back I found myself behind Higechi. He was carrying a bag from some store I remember he used to buy his clothes from. I can't imagine why he couldn't wait to go until after school. I speed up to stop beside him. "Are you just getting back from your little break out?" I questioned, knowing I shouldn't have even bothered to talk to him. He looked at me with that freakish smirk that makes him look just like Izaya-san. He turned toward me and it was the first time I noticed the patch on his face to cover the cut I gave him.

"No, I'm going back to the room we were in before. Where did you go?" He asked.

"AP Japanese History." With that I walked quicker to class to avoid any more conversation.

I spent the rest of the school day in the same room. I was not paying attention to the teacher but unlike Higechi I knew how to not get caught. I suddenly remembered just how much I disliked school and groaned very softly. I couldn't wait until the day was over and I could go home to drown myself in my research on the life of a boy.

* * *

A/N: So whattaya think? I think it didnt make too much sense so sorry for that. Can anyone guess what Higechi got for Mizuno? Maybe next chapter I'll focus a bit more on Shizuo and Izaya yes? Thanks for reading. PLEASE REVIEW. If you dont review I'm going to think no-one likes it and I will stop writing to go cry in a corner. I honestly dont care what you say as long as its at least 2 words so PLEASE PLEASEEEEE REVIEW. Thanks~~ _Lady Z_


	5. Cuz They're Here

Having You Back

Chapter 5: 'Cuz They're Around

A/N: I bring to you a chapter focusing on Shizuo and Izaya's take on such a situation. I hope this will make all of you happy to be reading about people who are more familiar to you. I hope I portray them correctly. Let's get started, ne?~~

Disclaimer: I don't own or take any claim to the DRRR characters included in this story. They are all property of Ryohgo Narita.

* * *

Shizuo

* * *

I thought I knew what I was in for when having a kid. I was prepared for it and everything. But then that flea spawn came around. He absorbed Mizuno's attention and they became best friends. Then he just vanishes and leaves her as more or less, a hollow person. Just like a flea.

I was surprised to see them back in town. I had hoped that the damn flea had left for good. No such luck, he always weasels his way back into my life just to make it crash down in my face.

All these depressing thoughts and I needed a cigarette. I reached in my pocket for a light but found one right in front of me. I looked at the hand it was in and followed the arm up to the face. I groaned. It was none other than the cause of my distress. "Want me to light that for you Shizu-chan?" The flea bounced. I didn't answer because even if I said yes I knew he wouldn't light it. They guy hates smoking and most things unhealthy. I put the cigarette back in the carton and glare at the raven in front of me.

"I'm not in the mood for this, louse." I side-stepped and began walking to who-knows-where. Unfortunately, the flea followed me.

"Well I'm not really in the mood to play either, Shizu-chan~~ If you'd wait a minute, I'd like to have a serious conversation with you." He said lacking his usual playful tone. I turned towards him prepared to listen. "Do you wanna talk here or is there somewhere we can go?" The flea questioned. I started to walk in the direction of the park. It was the second day of the week so kids were in school and normal adults were at work. I sat down at a bench and the louse sat next to me but a good distance away. "So we both have kids now. You'd have to assume we're both more mature. I cant say so for sure though." I got a little ticked off at the way he wasnt making a point.

"What's this about flea?" I growled. He just smirked at me.

"Why my darling Higechi and your...charming little...young lady. I had wondered if we could work together for once, you know, to help them. They're obviously in some big fight with each other. But beside that we both know how they are with each other. They're best friends." He sounded like he sincerely wanted to see them happy. Or maybe just his kid by the way he talked about Mizuno. I sat quietly thinking about the idea of us working together. It's bound to fail since it is us. But I don't like seeing Mizuno upset all the time.

"We should just let them fix it themselves. If we get involved its bound to get worse." I leaned back on the bench and looked at the tall buildings around us. Izaya chuckled and it ticked me off. "What's funny, flea?" I asked. He only grinned at me.

"Maybe you've become more intelligent since I've left. But you're still just a plebeian. I guess it wold be right to give them some time," He got up from the bench and twirled in a circle, coat flying out around him. "But if it doesn't get better I'm going to step in ." He came close to my face and just stared for a minute. Next thing I know he's leaving and there's a streak of blood dripping from my cheek. "Buh-bai, Shizu-chan~~" He said in that truly annoying playful tone. I was beyond angry but I had to hold it in. I'd probably get the chance to take it out on some of those idiots from work anyway.

* * *

Izaya

* * *

Hmm~~ Maybe Shizu has gotten smarter. I mean it has been two years. he had to learn something. But its obvious, like me, he just wants to look out for his daughter. Unfortunately for her, I'm around and that can go one of two ways. I can enjoy the young lady she has become and choose to help her or she has become another hopeless plebeian ready to be pawn in my game. This might become a far more interesting game than I thought.

For about three hours I trolled Ikebukuro for information since Shizu was 'letting' me be there. I ended up home after being bored to death from following around Yakuza men. I sat at my desk and opened my computer. No chat room pawns and no interesting info to hack so I snapped it shut. Then I remembered that teenagers usually have the most amusing things to say. I left to my closet to dress up as my female equivalent, Kanra. With a wig and the top and skirt to a Raira uniform, I left for Higechi's new high school. Since it was only the second day I'm sure no-one would realize some newbie.

I'd assumed it was lunch when I walked through the hall because students were hanging about in places other than their classrooms. I went to the doorway of Higechi's homeroom and looked inside. There was a group of girls sitting in the front seats chatting. I walked over to see if they were easy enough to toy with. "Su-sumimasen...ano, I'm looking for...Higechi Orihara..." I said quietly. The girls looked up at me from their chairs with smiles.

"Oh! Do you know him? I think he's totally gorgeous, ne? One of them spoke up.

"So true, like, I mean, that hair is just Ah-mazing and then his red eyes!" Another girl said making all the others gasp in excited and they chitter about it like fangirls. One girl, though, stepped out of the group and smiled at me.

"Sorry about them, they hardly know the guy and they're already obsessed. Higechi left a while ago, I dont know where he went, but you should ask the girl over there," she pointed to the third row. "They seem to be friends." The girl smiled again. Then she made eye contact with the girl she pointed to and waved at her. The other girl blushed and gave slight wave back. Only when I had begun to walk towards her did I realize that it was Mizuno.

"Um, forgive me for bothering you." I said hoping she wouldnt recognize me. Her cheek were still flushed and she shook her head. "Well...I'm looking for Higechi Orihara." Mizuno groaned at the name and rolled her eyes. She pointed up and I immediately understood.

"Why would someone like you be looking for him? I mean sure he's good looking but it's only the second day, you cant be in love with him already." She said annoyed.

"Ah! No no no, that's not it, it's just...I-my teacher is looking for him. Something about him leaving school yesterday...I think..." I faked.

"Wow so he got caught. Not surprised...Well that's where he is so be wary." I nodded thanks and left the room quickly.

Higechi left school grounds! I was just making that up! I walked out of the school in a huff. I got home and swished my laptop open. I checked my surveillances from around the school and it was true. I was definitely not happy and I couldn't wait until he got home. I was going to knock the stupid out of him. My children are not allowed to be stupid. That's just about my only rule.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the soo late update, I was unbelievably busy and then my internet went down so I was deprived for about 2 weeks. I hope you all liked this. Sorry if it doesn't make any sense. If you have any questions feel free to ask. Also I NEED REVIEWS OR I WILL STOP WRITING. I dont want to disappoint my few dedicated readers but if I dont get reviews-no matter what the story traffic stats say- I will think that no-one is reading it and that even if you read it you dont like it and if you dont then you dont but PLEASE tell me that in a review. I mean just look, I try extremely hard to make each chapter at least a little bit longer than the last one-for the people who actually like this. Flame me if you want but I need SOMETHING, ANYTHING, really! Your review could be a single punctuation mark, just let me know you all are out there and that I'm not just wasting the little free time that I have on a story nobody reads/likes/care about.

Let me digress, I hope you liked it. I think I did Shizuo very well but I'm not too sure on the Izaya part. i wish to make that better so until then I think I'll stick to Shizuo. higechi, and Mizuno as viewpoints. Well thanks for reading. Read and REVIEW.  
Thanks~~ _Lady Z_


	6. Now I'm Back

Having You Back

Chapter 6: Now I'm Back

A/N: Wow! I know I'm horrible at this consistent update thing but gosh! I wouldn't be surprised if I've lost all of my readers but that's alright. It's just that school started and I got into volleyball and then I had zero free time. Anyway let's just get right to it.

Disclaimer: I don't own or take any claim to the DRRR characters included in this story. They are all property of Ryohgo Narita.

* * *

Mizuno

* * *

Friday. Contrary to normal teenagers, I loathe Fridays. Even though it is a perfect day for male observations, it is absolutely the most horrible day of the week. Considerably worse than Monday, even. But today is Friday. In the past two days I've hardly seen Higechi or Izaya-san. That doesn't mean he hasn't been bothering me. Wednesday, there was a note in my shoe cubby from him saying something like 'look forward to Friday.' Yesterday there was my favorite chocolates which I have yet to eat because of my lack of trust in them. Today...I opened the door to find nothing. I sighed, out of relief or disappointment , I do not know. I switched my shoes and shut the door. I picked up my books and turned around. I saw those burning scarlet eyes right in my face. I hardly flinched though I'm sure any normal person would have been scared. He was smiling big and toothy with his eyes squinted, almost shut. I stood in my place with my natural blank face on. He took a step back and switched into his grin. "Heiwajima-sama! I hope you'll be joining me at my house this evening." He said politely. I wanted to just walk away but after he was so polite to me, I figured I wont be rude.

"Why would I do that?" I questioned simply. He chuckled quietly and lidded his eyes slightly.

"Why because I've something for you. I wish to present it to you properly. Please come." He said. I thought about how this may end up going. Honestly, I'm pretty sure he'd come to my house if I didn't go to his. I shook my head and sighed.

"Fine. But no funny business or you can expect a chair to the head." I threatened. He nodded with a victorious grin and bounced on his heels.

"Also.." the bouncing became shifting from one foot to the other, meaning he was nervous though you couldn't possibly tell by the expression on his face. "Would you let me to walk with you to class?" He asked. I tried to resist a smile but I felt the corners of my mouth curl up anyway. I stepped away from my cubby, books in hand and stopped in the hall.

"Fine. Five paces behind me. I'll allow conversation at a minimum. But I don't forgive you I just feel obligated to act nicely because you were so polite." I admitted. He didn't stop shifting, though he nodded with a lop-sided smile. He did a light jog to his shoe cubby to change his then come back and we walked.

"How've you been?" He asked quietly.

"Been terrible, then pretty good, but now I'm doing less than good. What about you?" I said monotonously.

"Normal I guess. Nothing really interesting happened while I was away. How was first year?" He asked innocently. I tried to think of something that wouldn't make me sound pitiful.

"Uneventful. Boring. Completely not memorable...depressing." I let the last word slip from me and as soon as I realized I wished I could just swallow it back up.

"Depressing? Was that my fault?" He inquired.

"Of course it was!" I snapped at him, but then wished I could swallow that back up too.

"Does that mean...you missed me to the point of depression?" The question left a lingering feeling of mockery. I stopped in my tracks and glanced back at him. A glare across my face at how much I had unintentionally revealed to him. I turned back around and rushed to class leaving him in his spot. But on my way I could hear him say, "I'll assume that's a yes."

When I walked into the room I saw the girl that'd been waving to me everyday. She seemed in less of a happy mood than usual which worried me because she's always cheerful. I decided to act boldly and walked over to her. Her hair was unkempt and her uniform was wrinkled, but hardly noticeable to someone less observant. I waited until she looked up at me and looked a little surprised. I attempted a warm smile.

"Hello. May I ask your name?" I asked. She dawned that girly smile of hers.

"I'm Akira Yumasaki* and you're Heiwajima, right?" She introduced. I nodded.

"Are you feeling okay? You seem different from your usual self." I asked, concerned. She nodded, her smile slipped though.

"Rough morning. But thanks for asking. I'm surprised you came up to me though, because you're so distant from everyone... well except Higechi-kun." She rambled on.

"We're not close, we're not even friends." I growled out. Akira gave me a confused look.

"But he's the only person you talk to and he's always leaving you notes and candy. Maybe he's got a crush on you?"I shook my head as my stomach flipped, from disgust or embarrassment, I don't know.

"Doubt it. He's just trying to get me to be friends with him again." I told her. She gave me another confused look. "Whoops, said too much. Sorry for bothering you. OH yeah, and if you're sad or upset just say so. No need to fake happiness. At least, not with me." I smiled and took my seat. Higechi's seat not being far from mine, made it so I was capable of hearing him even if he mumbled.

"What did you two talk about?" He asked curiously.

" Nunya." I spat. Though I had faked angry, I was actually just embarrassed. Then the bell rang, Mr. Seira came in and class began.

* * *

Higechi

* * *

During lunch period I made my way back to Mizuno's shoe cubby and left another note. On my walk back to class, I couldn't help but wonder what I did to make Mizuno rush away like that. Most definitely something I said, but what? I tried to shake it off so I could focus in class. I only hoped that she hadn't changed her mind about coming over.

Despite my wish to be attentive in class, I spent the time going over the plan for this afternoon.

* * *

A/N: Cookie for whoever gets the reference made at the *~! Good, ne? Thanks for reading and congratulations on making it to the bottom. I'm sorry again for being so absent. Look forward to the next chapter very soon! I promise! See ya' then! **PLEASE REVIEW!** Thanks~~ _Lady Z_


	7. He's Really Trying

Having You Back

Chapter 7: He's Really Trying

A/N: _**To taconinja who got my reference: here is your cookie (:.:) ~!**_

Hey there all! It's been a while, ne? So I've been spending a lot of time trying to get back into this story after losing all of the old stuff. Well a reader of mine suggested more father-daughter moments between Shizuo and Mizuno. That wont hinder the plans that Higechi has so no problem there. OH! Didanyone get my reference? No? Oh well let's get started.

Disclaimer: I don't own or take any claim to the DRRR characters included in this story. They are all property of Ryohgo Narita.

* * *

Shizuo

* * *

Today was a day off. I've been lounging about doing nothing. I've really just been waiting for Mizuno to come home. Normally I'd sleep during this day but this one is different. The flea called me. Said something about his kid having Mizuno over their place. I'd usually just trust her but... my daughter and his son in one building? Even without Izaya there I'm sure that it's a bad idea.

I hear the locks of the door clicking into their new positions. The door swung open and in walks Mizuno. "Oh, Dad you're up, that's different." She said whilst going towards her room.

"Yeah, would you come back out after dropping your stuff?" I asked. A normal parent would have told her but I ask 'cuz she's a good kid and does what I say anyway. I sat up on the couch as she came back in. She sat next to me quietly. "So, you didn't tell me you were going to Higechi's. I'm not mad I was just wondering what's up." She was quiet for a moment.

"Oh, well I didn't think you would care to know. Higechi just asked me over so that he could formally apologize or something like that. Is that okay?" She questioned almost nervously. I nodded and pulled her close to me in a headlock.

"You can go, of course, but if he makes you angry...just dun go killin' him or nothing. Last thing I need the the flea coming after you cause you killed his kid." I laughed at that thought knowing that despite Izaya being who he is, Mizuno would stand a pretty fair chance against him. Then I mussed her hair a little.

"Dad, I won't kill him," she paused. "But no promises about breaking something or everything." Then we both laughed. She pulled herself from my grip and gave a quick sock to my shoulder. "I'll try my best to be tolerant, if that makes you feel better." She added. I just grinned. She went back to her room so I laid across the couch and decided that now I could get some sleep.

* * *

Mizuno

* * *

I was pretty surprised about what just happened. Me and Dad don't usually talk too often. I mean it's not like we have a bad relationship, but that's just how we are. But I couldn't really think about this because it would make me feel bad. Honestly I wanted to be in a good mood for when I get to Higechi's because if I'm already in a bad mood when I get there and then he did something that would get on my nerves, then maybe I wouldn't be able to keep to my promise to Dad.

I spent about twenty minutes changing out of my uniform and fixing my hair after Dad had messed it up. I had on a deep red crew neck top and some black skinnies. I grabbed my black jacket and my cell. I tucked it away in my pocket and walked out into the living room. Dad had fallen asleep on the couch again but I decided that I'd leave him alone, so I set out on the hour walk to Higechi's.

When I had got there the door was locked and no-one was around to open it up for me so I just leaned up against it for a while. Before I noticed it I was falling backwards. I didn't even get to make a sound before I had realized that I had also been caught by someone. I looked up to see that it was Izaya-san. "Are you okay?" He pushed me back into a standing position and I nodded. "You can just go up the elevator to the top floor. I won't be joining you, so if you'll excuse me." He said, voice dripping with amusement. It kind of scared me. I went into the elevator and rode up. I took the ten steps out of it and pushed the bell to Higechi's door. Something I had only recently realized was that Higechi and Izaya-san didn't live in the same apartment. Higechi lived in the one above Izaya-san. They were both completely identical except for the furniture. That's probably why I didn't notice.

The door swung open and I saw Higechi on one knee with his right arm crossed over his chest to reach his shoulder. "Milady. Welcome," he said in a calm way. He stood swiftly and I noticed he was wearing a white collar shirt and black skinnies. His idea of formal attire, I remembered. "If you would please follow me Heiwajima-sama." I slipped my shoes off and followed him. Inside the apartment was decorated with traditional festival kites and paper lanterns. The room was sparkling in a light shade of orange. I sat down at the table and Higechi bowed once again. "I will return briefly with your meal." He sauntered off quietly. Just sitting there, I thought this would just be a simple apology and we'd just hang around. But I guess he's taking this a lot more seriously. Laying my head on the table I sat in wait. Higechi came back with a spread of my absolute favorite foods. Teppanyaki, takoyaki, hot pot and pork dumplings. There was French Vanilla tea and shrimp tempura.

I looked up to Higechi with amazement in my eyes. He just smiled. "And for dessert there is cookie-dough ice cream and Oreos and milk~!" He said, amused. I whispered "I-itadakimasu..." Then I took up my chopsticks and scarfed down the food. He just watched and when my plate was clear he took the dishes and went to the kitchen. While he was gone I had burped rather loudly. I could hear him from the kitchen giggling. Higechi walked back in with a bowl of ice cream and a tray of Oreos and milk. He set them in front of me and I stared. The Oreos were stacked in a 7 tier pyramid and the bowl was full with 10 perfectly spherical scoops. I ate the ice cream, but slowly so as not to get a brain freeze. It was obviously Dairy Queen and Haagen Daz brands. They're both my favorite places to get the frozen deliciousness. The Oreos were delicious and the milk must've been fresh. Only the best from Higechi Orihara, I thought while gulping down the remaining milk after all the cookies had mysteriously disappeared into my digestive system.

He pulled those dishes away as well and took them to the kitchen. When he came back he was shuffling his feet again, the way he did when he was nervous, the way he did so that you couldn't actually tell he was nervous unless you knew him. "I'm sure you know what you're here for. But first I wanted to give you something. Please stand up." It was sweet and shy. I kind of felt a ~woosh~ in my stomach. He ran up the stairs to his second floor, leaving my standing for a moment or two. You could here rustling and such going on and the next I knew I'd seen him fly over the edge of the half wall and land right beside me, perfectly. He extended his hand. In it was the bag he had the day he left school grounds.

I reached for it and he gave a shy smile. I pulled the strings apart so that I may see inside and what I was looking at almost made my heart stop. I ripped out the tissue paper and gently but swiftly removed the gift. "Y-you...you remembered..." I mumbled in disbelief. Out of the bag, I had pulled a coat similar to Izaya-san's and Higechi's. I removed my jacket and swung the coat on. I suddenly felt warm and happy. "I can't b-believe you actually got me one. I mean th-this is **the** trademark Orihara coat!" Just knowing that I had one now...I felt amazing. I had secretly always wanted one. Right before Higechi left, he asked me what I wanted most for my birthday. I told him I wanted a coat just like his, but he only laughed, then he moved away so I was sure I'd never get one.

"W-well, I had to ask my dad first." He stuttered. "I can't just hand them out because...well you know...it's suppose to just be an Orihara thing." At that I blushed. Inside my girly little head I knew that what he just said could have meant something really serious or have just been a slip of tongue. But the boy in me said it was just a slip. "I also want to formally apologize," He bowed deeply and stayed there. "I'm sorry I left on your birthday. I'm sorry I didn't think to try to get in touch with you when I was gone. I'm sorry you didn't have a good time in the first year of high-school. And I'm sorry you missed me!" He sorta yelled that one and I took a step back. He seemed to really feel guilty but not for what I think. "I'm sorry for making you miss such an asshole like me. The whole time I was gone, I thought about you but I didn't once pick up the phone to call or text or even take the few minutes to write a letter. I'm a jerk and I'm sorry." The guilt fused into his voice in the last sentence. It almost made me feel bad myself. I didn't want him to feel this way so I had to put in my two cents.

"You know you're right. You are a jerk and an asshole for that stuff," I started. "But before any of that you're a good person and a damn good friend. So I'm sorry for being so bitter and over-dramatizing it...a little." I said and realized how embarrassed I was for being so mean before.

* * *

Higechi

* * *

I was pretty shocked when Mizuno had turned around and apologized to me. In no way was she at fault for any of this. She had a right to feel what she felt and express that however she pleased. I wasn't going to tell her that thought because the girl is stubborn when she wants to be. I lifted my head and searched her face. It was clear that she was ridiculously happy and couldn't keep a lid on some of the emotions about to come out. Her face was bright red and her eyes were watering yet there was a sloppy grin that gave away what she was really feeling. I took a step closer to her and even though we had made up I still felt cautious. "Would...you mind..." I tried to ask permission before I did it but, I just couldn't help myself. I took those three steps that separated us and wrapped my arms around her. I felt Mizuno tense up but then relax. I just squeezed her tightly and whispered, "I did want to call...I just wasn't too sure what to say...and I wasn't sure if you were angry..." I laughed a little then because now it was obvious that she was extremely upset over it.

I let her go and put an appropriate distance between us. She was calmer and could look me in the eye without making a cruel face. "So...are we cool again?" I had to ask just to make sure. She nodded and gave a quick one, two at my shoulder. Mizuno checked around for a clock but I don't keep any considering I hardly ever care about what time it is. I walked over to my desk and clicked on my desktop. In the corner it told the time and I read it aloud. "8:50...Do you have somewhere to be? Or maybe a curfew?" I added. Her eyes flashed to me and then down to her feet.

"No, as if Dad is like that. I was just supposed to make a call about twenty minutes ago." She said quietly, almost suspiciously. I was sure that Mizuno didn't have anyone to talk to besides me. But I slowly came to realize that there was also that girl from our class. If I recalled correctly...Akira Yumasaki. They had a conversation that she wouldn't tell me about... I was a little jealous of not being able to have all of her attention like usual. However I did want to be polite.

"You can call her if you'd like." She smiled and took a quick bow. She walked upstairs and must've talked for a half hour. I just waited. When she came back down, she told me she had to go. It was around 10 o'clock by then. I was diappointed but I knew I shouldn't keep her. "Well, I'm not going to keep you here against your will. But...maybe we could do...something together...like tomorrow." I kept pausing. It was completely obvious that when I used the word 'like' improperly I was nervous. I didn't have time to worry whether she noticed though.

"Maybe~!" She said with that amusement that I usually hear Dad use. She picked up her jacket and left out, still wearing the Orihara coat. After that I just about passed out on the couch. From embarrassment or exhaustion, I did not know.

* * *

A/N: Long chapter is long because I finally finished rewriting guys~! Look forward to an update every Tuesday from now on~! But if you give me lots of reveiews I'll update quicker~! Anyway, thanks for reading. **Please REVIEW!** Thanks~~ _Lady Z_


	8. Being Around Him

Having You Back

Chapter 8: Being Around Him

A/N: Wooh~! I'm having a lot of fun doing Following Injustice. There should be a good 3-5 more chapters in that maybe. For this, I've actually gotten bored and the ideas aren't flowing like I wish they would. It's actually quite troubling. Help! Somebody give me some suggestions! Well I guess I'll go ahead.

Disclaimer: I don't own or take any claim to the DRRR characters included in this story. They are all property of Ryohgo Narita.

* * *

Mizuno

* * *

After getting, I saw that Dad was gone. I couldn't care less though. I had rushed into my room and jumped on my bed. I started squealing and gushing like a fangirl. I actually own an Orihara coat. It was a pretty big deal to me. I calmed down and then went to take a shower. When I got back into my room I changed into yoga pants and a black camisole. I took the coat and snuggled into my bed with it. I fell way too fast asleep.

When I woke, it was to my ringing phone. I checked the caller ID. Yumasaki. I flicked it open and hit speaker. "Mushi, mushi Yumasaki. Doushita no?" I said sleepily. However, my peace and any sleep still in me was wiped away when she spoke.

"Where are you?! School's about to start!" I bounced up out of bed and threw the sheets off of me.

"Hahh?!" I shouted into the phone. "Daddaaaayyy!" I shouted out of the door of my room. Then I turned back to the phone. "I'll be there in a bit, cover for me if he calls roll." I said and right before I hung up Yumasaki spoke again.

"Okay but I just want to know that Higechi-kun said he was coming to get you."

**Ding Dong.**

I mumbled a thanks and hit the off button. I pulled down my yoga pants and ran to the door in nothing but boy shorts and my camisole. I swung it open and then ran back towards my room. I opened my dad's bedroom door and picked up the first thing on the dresser and chucked it at the bed where lie. With a grumble he stood and began dressing for work. I jogged back to my room and found Higechi holding out my uniform. I took the tops and threw them on, buttoning as fast as possible. "Turn while I change underwear." He did as he was told. This wasn't the first time that this had happened. It was frequent in middle school.

It was a good thing that I shower at night. When my skirt was up I bumped at Higechi a little and he turned to brush my hair while I straightened out my shirt and blazer and loosely did the bow. He dropped the brush on the bed and passed me my knee socks. I slipped them on and bounced over to the other side of the room to put on my shoes.

"Bag. 5 minutes." Higechi said meaning that he had my bag and that we only had 5 five minutes until class started. We ran out of the room and down the hallway. On the way out I shouted to Dad not to be late for work. Then we were out of the door running straight to school.

By the time we made it to the classroom door the bell had rung about 2 minutes ago. Higechi slid open the door. "Mizuno Heiwajima and Higechi Orihara. Glad you both could join us." The teacher said. We both rushed to our seats. The other students were gossiping like mad.

"Are they going out?"

"Where were they just now?"

Then the teacher quieted the classroom and asked us directly. "Yes, tell us where you two were and what you were doing." We looked at each other and Higechi started.

"I saw that Mizuno hadn't arrived to school yet so I went to her house to get her." Then I began.

"So he showed up at my place and helped me get ready faster and then we ran here," Then we both smirked and in unison we added, "Simple as."

At that we took our seats and the students whispered just a bit more before the teacher began the lesson.

* * *

A/N: I know, I know. Half-assed right? I usually try to keep above 1000 words but I struggled just to get this. At least it gives a teeny bit of insight into their past together. Well short chapter is short because all the plot bunnies have died off and I have no more ideas. Does anyone perhaps wanna feed those poor bunnies and give suggestions? Please leave the food bundles in the **REVIEWS~! **

Thanks and Sorry~~ _Lady Z_


	9. Being Around Her Part 1

Having You Back

Chapter 9: Being Around Her

A/N: Let me be perfectly straight with you, I don't like this story anymore. I've re-read it and wondered if this is really worth continuing. Oh well, write on, write on, ne? I digress...

Disclaimer: I don't own or take any claim to the DRRR characters included in this story. They are all property of Ryohgo Narita.

* * *

Higechi

* * *

I was pretty excited once lunch time came around. I really wanted to bother Mizuno but she would hit me if I interrupted her during class. I was also nervous...I wasn't sure how this newer version of our friendship would go but based on the fact that she let me help her do her morning routine, just like we used to, it seems that it will go well. Nameless students around me pulled out money to buy from the bun shop while others removed their bentos. The Yumasaki girl walked over to Mizuno, I don't very much like the idea of them being friends so I moved in on them to eavesdrop.

"Heiwajima, would you like to have lunch with us?" The bottle-blonde questioned. I watched as Mizuno looked at the rather large group of girls that she was invited to join. I knew that she would say no. Despite being pretty outgoing, Mizuno doesn't like big groups of girls. Long story...

"N-no thanks, I didn't even bring a lunch today..." She said slowly realizing that. Much to my surprise, I was tapped. I twirled around and looked at the daring little human. It was a small girl with short black hair and a long pleated skirt in the school color.

_Hmm, different. _I thought. She smiled and held out a bento wrapped in a beautiful red cloth. Then an idea came to me. I nodded a thank you. "Would you mind if I shared this?" I questioned politely. She gave a quick go-ahead and walked off. I took the bento over to Mizuno's desk and gently placed it there. "Lunch, we can split it." I said bluntly and Mizuno looked up. She gave me this weird type of smile, almost like a grimace and spoke.

"Didn't you just get that as a gift? You should eat it yourself." Her modesty and morals were getting the best of her because I know a hungry Mizuno is an angry Mizuno and an angry Mizuno is a dangerous Mizuno.

"Oh please, I know for a fact that that girl is no Iron Chef. It'll probably taste average anyway so just take some, ne?" I stated trying to convince her. The brunette nodded in understanding. There was no-one in the seat in front of her so I spun it around and straddled it. I unwrapped the cloth covering the boxed-lunch and pulled off the cover to the food. There was only one pair of chopsticks. "You eat first, I'll eat whatever is left." I offered. Mizuno rose her eyebrows in a way that asked if I was sure and in response I pushed the box closer to her.

She ate what she found was an appropriate amount and then handed the chopsticks to me. "Thank you, I would've been really hungry." She directed a sweet smile at me. "It's nice being friends again!" She added. I definitely blushed at that. It was silent while I ate because Mizuno hates when people talk with food in their mouths. The classmates around us shuffled back to there seats from where-ever they were during the lunch period. Literally just after I had emptied the box of food, a boy walked up to me and pointed at the chair. I was in his seat but so what, class hadn't started yet. I looked to Mizuno who nodded towards my own seat. I smiled and went there in order as to not cause a scene. I know if I'd not gotten up and if the boy fought back against me the girls would have fits and attack the guy. Not that I wouldn't like to see that because it would probably be hilarious, but the guy has never done anything to me so that would be kind of cruel.

When the rest of the day went by, I had to experience an extremely awkward moment. At the shoe cubby I was a waiting. For no particular reason but to not leave yet. I think it was instinct. Mizuno stepped quietly up near me. It was quiet for a few moments and I really couldn't think of much to she saved me the trouble. "So are we gonna walk or what?" She questioned with a chill in her voice. I could tell it was pretty much a front but I didn't wan't to upset her. She took the first step through the threshold and I followed after her.

"Where are we going? We live in opposite directions..." I mumbled weirdly.

_Odd. I don't mumble too often..._

"Why're you mumbling? Don't mumble, you don't mumble. What's the matter?" She said almost agitated, yet she failed to answer my own question. "Sorry...um I don't really know, we could go to my house?" Mizuno said with her back to me. I just followed along quietly, in fear of angering her.

* * *

Mizuno

* * *

I don't know why I was being so paranoid. It was just Higechi. he was just the same old creep of a best friend that has been around for most of my life. Despite that, having him behind me during this walk...it was hard to handle it. At my front door I fumbled with my keys. Higechi reached around and grasped my hand, steadying it so that I could insert the key and unlock the door. We walked inside and I practically threw the keys across the living room. He looked at me perfectly funny and I dashed to my room. "Just wait a second!" I slammed the door shut and slid to the floor.

_What the hell is wrong with me? Calm down dammit! _

I scanned my room and looked for something in specific. The item was tangled in sheets on my bed. I reached for it, tossing my school clothes off and slipping it on with black checkered shorts and a red tee. With my hair thrown into a pony tail, I walked back to the living room barefoot to find Higechi lying across the floor staring into a magazine, an issue of Girls Magazine*. In that particular issue I had bookmarked a few pages and circled a few things that I found important for one reason or the other. Things I'd rather he not see. In an instant I proceeded to jump over the couch and landed on top of him, snatching the magazine. "Don't go snooping through others' things!" I laughed.

_**TO BE CONT. **_


	10. Being Around Her Part 2

Having You Back

Chapter 9: Being Around Her

A/N: Here's part 2 of chapter 9~~!

Disclaimer: I don't own or take any claim to the DRRR characters included in this story. They are all property of Ryohgo Narita.

* * *

Mizuno (cont.)

* * *

_**Continuation**_

I rolled off of him and brought the magazine to the kitchen and shoved it into a cupboard. Back in the living room Higechi was still lain on the floor, clutching his stomach.

"Dude, I think you broke something..." He chuckled out. I just shrugged nonchalantly.

"Whatever, stop joking like that." A laugh come with the sentence. "Hungry?" At the question the raven-haired boy quickly got up from his place on the floor and stood straight as a wall.

"I'm fine, are you? I could make you something...or we could order something or if you're not even hungry that's cool too..." Higechi rambled. I could barely keep my eyes in their sockets, today was so weird.

_First mumbling, now rambling, what's next stuttering? Oh the world must me ending for Higechi Orihara to act such a way._

At that moment, quite unexpectedly, Dad came charging through the door. He took one quick glance around the room obviously noticing Higechi but his eyes stopped on me...and I had on the Orihara Jacket...

_Oh this well end well._

"Hey, Dad. You're early from work aren't you?" I asked nervously. There was no response only a twitch. I guess Higechi kind of caught on to the situation too because he didn't even greet my dad. It was very easy to see my father tense up, despite him trying to hold back the anger. "You obviously had a bad day...Do you want to go lie down inn your room and I'll bring you some milk?" I tried, recommending something that could usually calm him down. Unfortunately, this must have been one of those bad, bad days where Mr. Orihara had bothered him and along with the irritation from the clients at work, there wasn't much that could soothe his fury. Except maybe a good fight, one where he would win and the opponent would be pounded into nothing more than a pile of dust. I know because I've had that kind of day too.

"What the hell are you wearing, Mizuno?" He kind of yelled. I took a step back and opened my mouth to talk. To my dismay, not a sound left my tongue. I tried again.

"Um...see...it's the Orihara coat...H-higechi bought it for me as...a make-up gift. I've al-always wanted one...re-remember?" My voice was soft and scared. It kind of amazed me because I'm not usually afraid of my dad even when he's upset with me, but this time I felt as if his twitchy glare would evaporate me.

Dad took the steps to reach me and attempted to gently remove the coat from my shoulders. Despite his efforts it felt as if he was yanking it from me. Dad's voice was a low growl as if the words he was saying hurt him. "I'm fine with you having it...but...please don't wear it right now..." He handed the fabric back to me and I nodded, carrying it back to my room. There I placed in the closet so that if Dad walked in he wouldn't see it and [accidentally] rip it to shreds.

* * *

Shizuo

* * *

I had a terrible day. I ran around chasing the flea and then just when I think I can come home and relax, I find the flea spawn...and my daughter wearing that damned coat. It burned my eyes and I wanted to tear it from her, but I had remembered that for some reason she had always wanted one. I didn't very much mind having the Izaya look alike in my house but it was terrible trying to be calm with that piece of fabric mocking me.

Once Mizuno had left the room I took tentative steps to the flea spawn. He looked like he was afraid, which made me feel a bit better. "Name, kid?" I asked not really thinking straight enough to remember.

"H-Higechi." Was his stuttered reply. He didn't sound quite afraid, more like intimidated. I nodded and began to growl something out.

"I can't quite say that I'm happy you've returned but simply because with you comes that disgusting insect of a father that you have. Unfortunately, Mizuno likes you so I can't quite kick your ass back to wherever you went in the first place...let me be clear, hurt her again and I will make sure to rip off your arm and shove it down your throat." I the turned and went into my room passing Mizuno as she walked back to the living area.

According to what I heard through my closed bedroom door they had done a bit of studying and after Mizuno brought me some milk, they had eaten and play video games. Anything after that I missed because I had finally dozed off.

* * *

A/N: Wooh! What a hoot! I actually liked doing this one despite my earlier complaints (i.e. what I said in the pre-story A/N XD ) So not much to say hope you like ~ Glad I still have readers despite my terrible inconsistency when updating. REVIEW and stick around for chapter 10!

Thanks~~ _Lady Z_


End file.
